


A Warrior's Tale  (FFKH)

by CoolStar69



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: In a war filed world one knight tries desperately to save their country with the help from old and new friends how will things play out for their country and it's people? Read and find out about this warrior's tale.Cover is mine please do not use without permission





	A Warrior's Tale  (FFKH)

**Your** **Name: (Y/N) this will be a dude version of your name for the females that read this.  
Short version of your name: (S/n)  
Nickname: (N/n)  
Warning acts of violence, blood, gore, rape, pedophilia, homosexual behavior (the reader is Pansexual so yeah) and strong language may present itself in this fic if you are not in favor of any of these acts then please kindly leave, you have been warn!  
There will not be many love interest in this compared to the others maybe like 5 or 6? Idk if six then 3 males and 3 females love interest since ya know I want there to be a mix of genders in there so the 6 that gets the most comments will be the love interest throughout the story.  
For Wattpad readers please go to the chapter tilted love interest and leave comments on who you want (remember 3 male and 3 females)   
For Quotev just leave a comment I don't really wanna start up a poll for it.  
Deiventart: Same as Quotev   
  
  
Points of view will shift from time to time.**  
_______    
  
  
 _A tall metal blood covered knight walks through the now somewhat quiet battlefield filled with countless dead bodies of fallen soldiers and the few comrades that survived, some mourned over the loss of their fallen friend that give their life away for their country or for the glory, each having their own personal reason as to why but as the metal person walked over the remains their eyes search for someone, a person dear to them as their eyes scanned over person to person, one dead body after the other until they managed to spot another friend of their's on their knees cradling an unmoving body close to them next to a pile among dead, concern kicked in along with panic when they figure out just who it was the friend was cradling rushing over as fast as their armor allowed for them to go they stooped down onto their knees next to the two just as the others arrived and just as the knight feared it was the person they were searching for that the other soldier was holding into, a healer quickly arrived trying their best to help heal the fallen comrade but soon shook their heads with slight tears coming to their eyes while the rest of the Knights friends shook their heads in disbelief.  
"No, no, no why? Try again" The tears started swelling up in the knight's eyes but held them back as they shouted to the healer in a cracked voice that was once usually strong and calm to try again but the healer replied with there was nothing they could do.  
  
Not able to be held back the tears anymore as they took off the helmet causing the ponytail to fall free from it and laid their metal head on the ground, the knight shook slightly now and then as one tear after another fell from their eyes after a second or so they screamed their heart out as loudly as humanly possible while the living remaining soldiers watched in sorrow. _  
  
Leaping up from the bed in a heap of sweat as their chest moved in and out while breathing rapidly, touching the wet spot on their face a figure of a young woman surrounded in a blue-Ish white light and long white-ish sliver hair with a blue tint mixed into it sat in the corner of the room with a blank dull look on her face as her sapphire blue eyes closely watch the child wiped away the tears falling from their face.  
" _Another 'dream'?_ " The calm voice of the pale skin woman asked as she made her way to the child who nodded their response, placing herself on the child's bed a few blue rose petals fell from the roses she has covering parts of her naked form and before she could ask the child to tell her about the dream they just awoke from the pair heard footsteps rushing to the child's room, already knowing who it is they looked towards the door just as the worried older male swung the door open into the room making his way to the child who he heard screaming not too long ago.  
  
"(Y/N) are you alright? Was it another nightmare?" The concern father rubbed his child's back in a smoothing motion as the child nodded confirming what the father had asked.  
  
"This one was different, it was a male's dead body and"  The child explained every detail of tonight's dream as both the father and the woman on the bed next to the child shown interest in hearing about this new 'nightmare' the taking in every detail of it sure some where the same as the last but the few bits that differed he made sure to memorize for later.  
  
When the child finished the father hummed as he nodded his head. "There was nothing else as to who they were and where they were from?" The child shook their heads.  
  
"I couldn’t see anything that could give away their kingdom and no names were mentioned as usual....just faces of crying soldiers mourning over the deceased" The child looked down at their lap as the father sighed.  
  
"You should probably go back to sleep now, you have plenty of chores and training tomorrow"  The child nodded their head as the father smiled gently and kindly as he rose up a bit and kissed the child's forehead. "Good"  the male made his way to the door as the child laid back down and tried to rest as their father asked but their mind went back to the dream and wondered why did the gender of the dead body change? Why was it in a battlefield? What happened to the female? What could have caused the change? As all of these questions raced through their head as they tried to think of a reason, the calm voice spoke telling the child to worry about it in the morning listening to the voice they shut their eyes and tried to sleep, not worried in the slightest as to if they will get that dream again since it never happens twice in one night so they can rest assured knowing that a peaceful sleep is what awaits them now.  
  
~with the father~  
After leaving his child's room he went straight to his room and over to a drawer, grabbing a piece of paper and wrote down a few things once finished he placed it in a private area that he alone knew about before heading over to his bed to sleep.  
  
 **________**  
Short yes I know but this was meant to give you a taste and fingers crossed for it to be a good one and sorry for any errors in there had a few problems.    
I wanted to try something new in different with this story so hopefully it works out if not well shit I tried.  
Can you guess who the dead body in the dream is?  
Stay tuned til next time for chapter 1.


End file.
